


Warframe One shots (and or maybe two or three)(who knows)

by Altos123



Category: Warframe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Mutual passion, Titfuck, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, some story-maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altos123/pseuds/Altos123
Summary: One shots, two shots, three shots, floor, who knows how long I make a series, I make them short as string or as long as string, basically warframe smut.





	Warframe One shots (and or maybe two or three)(who knows)

The crowds roared across the Sedna stadium, as another Grineer executioner dropped to the floor and passed out, standing alone in the midst of it all was a lone Tenno, standing against a large slab of smoothed ferrite, filled with joy at the prospect of another victory, and his prize.

“Well done Tenno, well done, you’ve shown you aren’t one to shy from a challenge,” the Tenno looked up at a balcony as a heavily armoured Grineer women clapped her hands, the crowd beginning to chant her name.

KELA, KELA, KELA, the crowds shouting died down as she waved them down, “I must say I did lose some credits on a bet, I thought you would have died on the first round, others thought you were not going to show up,” the crowds mumbled amongst themselves as she spoke, “BUT, you have proven us wrong, come and join me, claim your prize.” Kela turned and walked back inside as the platform the Tenno was standing on began to rise, taking him to the balcony, he walked inside as a servant Grineer walked in front of him with a data pad.

“Good evening, tin suit, Kela wishes to see you are properly rewarded, we have been finding many of these Orokin cells you so desperately search for,” the man waved his hand to his right and a large chest popped open, filled to the brim with Orokin cells, the Tenno spotted some reactors in the chest, but they did not need to know this, “if this does not seem enough, we have information on a very large Corpus Credit ship, setting off from somewhere, filled with 100 million credits, untraceable,” credits were never a bad thing, but the index was always easier, “or a third prize offered as of this evening by the great Kela De Thaym, an hour with her,” the took a step back in surprise, before nodding his head quickly, a smirk drawing itself across the slaves face, “very good choice tin suit, right this way please.”

As the doors hissed open, Kela turned her head and cocked a smile as the servant left and locked the door, the room was filled with trophies and treasures from across the solar system.

“You know, those Orokin ayatan’s are very beautiful,” Kela lightly traced a finger over the cold metal, sighing as she looked into a mirror, “if we were made by the Orokin, then why did we end like this, why are the Grineer so imperfect?” the Tenno walked closer and put a hand on her shoulder, “I wish you could talk.”

“I, I can,” Kela turned around, her eyes latched onto the metal shell at the back of the room, before resting on the smaller slim body before her.

“S-so, the queens were right? The tin suits are actually the void children, didn’t expect that,” Kela was focused on Nick, the pair starring at each other before he shook his head and blushed.

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to stare, you’re quite beautiful,” Nick immediately covered his mouth and groaned to himself, bitting his finger out of aggression, why would he say something so stupid, she probably thinks that I’m an idiot, Nick looked back at her to see her hiding her face, he heard a small whisper from her, “what did you say?”

“Th-thank you, no one has ever called me beautiful before,” Nick could see her trembling, uncertain of what to do next, if she could read his mind, he was thinking the same thing, he felt his stomach curl in fear before he acted on instinct, leaning up and placing a kiss on her lips. 

Kela could feel the heat in her body begin to rise, eyes wide in surprise, her worry and fear simply disappeared as wrapped her arms around him, pushing her lips against his, feeling the mutual desire between them, Nick was the first to pull away as he needed to breath.

“W-well, that wasn’t awful,” Kela looked deep into Nick’s eyes, feeling the desire build in him, Kela picked him up and kissed him again, holding his body close to hers, his skin tight suit failing to hide any of his features, Kela stopped mid embrace as she could feel his bulge press against her groin, “I see someone is excited,” Nick chuckled and put his forehead against hers.

“My name is Nick,” Kela nodded and kissed him again, trailing the kiss along his neck as she laid him down on the bed, her lips sending shivers down his back, watching as his body twitched and twinged in certain spots along his body, using her hands to find the opening on his suit.

“Where is this damn thing?” Nick chuckled and sat up, reaching to behind his neck, unzipping to the front just below his chin, then down along the front of his suit to just above his crotch, “I think I can handle this next bit,” Kela helped his arms out of the sleeves, pulling it off his back and down to his waist, “mmm wow you’re looking big, even for Grineer, want me to relieve the stress, Nick,” Kela smiles as he watched Nick blush, his cock twitching in anticipation for what came next, her hand reached forward and grasped his shaft, he winced at little, the cold flesh sending chills through his body.

“Umm, cold hand, please be gentle,” Nick smiled as Kela put a hand on his cheek, slowly moving her hand up and down, stroking his sensitive cock, soliciting a gentle gasp from his lungs, watching him gently writhe beneath her, her very own pet.

“Do you like it when I touch you like this,” Kela began to stroke faster as Nick gently nodded, butting his lip to hide any more noise, his hips gently rocking upwards, his arms holding onto the bed sheets next to him as his cock twitched In her hand, suddenly letting out a gasp and groaning.

“W-why’d you stop?” he looked into her eyes and saw the lustful smile across her face, his face turned sour as he launched up and pinned her to the bed.

“H-hey, what’s with the sudden burst of spirit,” Kela blushed as she noticed his incredible strength, even though his body was very thin, he had some power behind it, feeling him place his cock between her breasts, gently starting to thrust in between them, Kela bit her lip and pushed her breasts together, massaging his meat between hers, Nick groaned and panted as she worked his cock, he moved his hands to her nipples and gently pulled on them.

“Mmm damn th-that’s good, mmm keep going Nick,” a loud gasp escaped Kela’s lips as she felt him pull on her nipples harder, grinding his cock harder into her breasts, his tip pushing against her lips as her tongue lapped at it.

“You ready for it?” Kela nodded as Nick slammed his balls against her breasts and pushed into her mouth, coating her tongue and pouring more down her throat, his balls squeezing more out into her mouth as she continued her assault with her tongue, savouring his flavour.

“F-fuck,” Nick exclaimed as he fell backwards onto the bed, panting softly as his orgasm washed over him, noticing Kela crawl up next to him, wrapping her arms around him.

“For someone so small, you’re quite big,” Kela kisses Nick on the neck and smiled as he blushed, “I think I like you,” Nick smiled weakly as his eyes began to close, Kela smiled and also began to sleep, but neither were aware of the changes happening to her, inside of her.


End file.
